One of Us/Vanishing Act
Vanishing Act At the beginning of the episode, Jimmy receives a package containing "The Great Spamdini Magic Set", but it all falls apart. Jimmy then figures out that he was ripped off. Carl reads from a book contained in the set that the Great Spamdini disappeared under mysterious circumstances. After that, Sheen asks Jimmy why he is he suddenly into magic, and Carl thinks Jimmy is doing it just because he's trying to impress Betty. Jimmy argued with Carl, but to prove his point, Carl ordered Goddard to show a clip that Jimmy was trying to impress Betty, putting Jimmy in humiliation. Later on , Jimmy begins his magic act. Betty finds a note on the front row seat saying Reserved for Betty, along with a rose. Jimmy takes Betty up as a volunteer in the 'Metamorphosis' Box. Cindy purposely messes up the act, due to being upset that Jimmy likes Betty instead of her. This causes Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Jimmy and Betty to be lost in another dimension. Jimmy tries to save them while he puts Libby in charge on entertaining the audience. Later, he is floating in a parallel dimension along with a door and an eyeball watching him. Then, he accidentally went through a gigantic toilet's hole and passed out. When he woke up, Bernard sees Elsa in his eyes, but only her face because Vanellope Von Schweetz, Jack Frost, Elsa, and Jamie lost their legs. Then they see a portal, which everyone mistook as a painting of a desert scene. They teleport there to find their bodies, and they reattach their bodies the right ways, (except Jack Frost, who puts his head on backwards). Jamie then finds an arm that doesn't belong to any of them, and it starts chasing them. When they run into another door, they turn green and "look like math homework". While there, Cindy blames everything on Betty and start to fight. Betty then breaks it up and talks to Cindy in private saying that she knows about her relationship with Jimmy. Cindy says that she and Jimmy have nothing "going on" and Betty tells Cindy to "just relax and keep out of my face. He's all yours" (To which Cindy quietly murmurs "Yes!") At that point the arm finds them, and they jump off a ledge into a house with nowhere to go, but the Great Spamdini appears from the shadows and re-attaches his arm (it was his arm that had been chasing the kids the whole time). Later, he shows the kids a place where a tuna fish sandwich appears every day. When Jimmy picks up the sandwich, a nearby wall opens up revealing a portal. The portal disappears, though, and is replaced by dozens of portals. They all look into the portals and try to find the correct one. They then found it when they heard Miss Fowl's voice. Everyone then goes back to Retroville (Except Spamdini, who goes into the portal to a land made entirely of pastrami). At the end of the episode, everyone was amazed at Sheen's head being backwards.